Sleeping Beauty XD
by Granger Danger XD
Summary: At the order, before Harry arrives, the twins ask Hermione a favour and she gets herself into a lot of trouble.


**A/N: Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy this fic. The original version is in my other stories it is shorter and it had a few technical errors so I re-wrote a longer more detailed version, you don't need to read the first one so please DON'T PANIC and please enjoy this! This is just a cute little one-shot that I hope you like.**

"No guys! I'm not being your guinea pig anymore!" Yelled Ginny as she walked into the room that Hermione was sitting in, reading her book.

"Awww! C'mon Gin, this is the last one!" Yelled George Weasley

"No way guys! Not after all the others!" Replied Ginny

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Asked Hermione, looking up from her copy of Hogwarts a History.

"Ginny here refuses to help us !" Fred said angrily

"Help you with what?" Hermione asked

"That's a dangerous question to ask!" Ginny warned

"Well Ginny if you would just see this from our perspective" Fred started

"From YOUR perspective?" Ginny interrupted "What about MY perspective? I have suffered so much just because I was trying to help you out, I didn't realise how many times these stupid ideas of yours can go wrong! Skiving Snackboxes! What a stupid idea!"

"It's not a stupid idea! It's brilliant, once these hit the market all the kids will want one so they can get out of class!" Fred said.

"No, it IS a stupid idea and what do you mean hit the market? As if you have enough money to launch such a product! Ginny yelled

"Where we get our money from is none of your business, Ginny. Now will you do it or not?" George asked, trying to put an end to this fight.

"No!" Ginny yelled and left the room in a huff, leaving only Fred, George and Hermione (who had gone back to reading her book.)

"Hey, Granger. Have you ever fainted before?" asked Fred with an almost evil glint in his eye.

"Hey WEASLEY! Yes I have." Hermione replied

"Really? What happened?" Asked Fred

"Well, apart from being petrified in second year." Hermione began

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! George said "remember the look on Ron's face?" he then pulled a face that made him look like he was about to have a fit.

"Anyway, I was out with my muggle friends in the school holidays last year and we" Hermione began, again

"Wait! You have muggle friends?" George asked.

"Yes! I had friends before I was accepted into Hogwarts!"

"I find that very hard to believe." George said

"Okay, cut it out! I'm not Maxwell Smart and you're not 99. Do you want to hear the story or not?" Hermione almost yelled.

"Yes, we want to hear the story." Fred said.

"Okay, as I was saying, my friends and I went out to see a concert, it was an arena spectacular and we were up very high. After a while I began to feel sick from looking down at that angle and I started to go pale, I felt like I was going to vomit so I got up and started walking to the bathroom and then I started to feel light-headed and I was having trouble walking. I made it to the sink and started washing my face but it didn't help.

"There were 2 elderly ladies who were on staff in the bathroom and took each of my arms saying something like 'we've got another one' and walked me outside, they said something about it being cooler outside. I just made it outside and everything went black. The next thing I remember was all of my friends and all these people I'd never seen before in my life were crowding around me and a paramedic was sitting next to me and doing stuff like asking me stupid questions and muggle medical procedures like raising my legs above my head."

"Why did he raise your legs above your head?" Both the twins asked in unison.

"You don't do that in the wizarding world?"

"No" They both said in unison.

"Well it's so the blood can rush to the ummm patient's head and they can recover quicker." Hermione explained. "Why did you want to know?"

"You didn't hear Ginny yelling before?" George asked.

"No, I was reading."

"Um, okay. We'll pretend we know what you're talking about and move on. You know how we have been making lollies?"

"Among other things? Yes." Hermione said.

"Well we have been making a line of lollies called the Skiving Snackbox. It's a genius idea because it helps kids get out of class."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Glad you asked! Well it makes the student appear sick so that the teacher has no choice but to let them go, and then they take the antidote lolly and their free to do what ever they want for the rest of the day!" George explained

"And they come in a range of sicknesses such as Nosebleed Nougat; Puking Pastil; Fever Fudge and Fainting Fancy."

"What's this got to do with me?" Hermione asked.

"Well as you may or may not have heard from Ginny she tried them all except one and they have all proved quite successful but now she refuses to do the last one and we need a new guinea pig aka you."

"Um, can't you just test them yourselves?' Hermione asked, trying to think of any excuse to get out of it.

"Well, we have tested them ourselves but we have to check that they react the same to everyone. Besides, we are grown men" when Fred said this Hermione snorted "Anyway, the last one we have to test is the fainting fancy and the target audience for that would be teenage girls that are about in your year, something about it being romantic or whatever."

"I can't think of a girl in my year that would buy and use one of those lollies." Hermione lied

"Oh really? What about Lavender Brown?"

"Damn!" Hermione said.

"Hermione don't worry about it! We'll take good care of you when you're under, in fact if you don't trust us we can bring Ron and Ginny along to keep an eye on us." Fred said, trying to comfort her.

"What will you be doing when I'm under?"

"Well we stole some of dad's muggle first aid stuff so we can check your pulse, your blood pressure and all that jazz." Fred explained.

'Do you know how to use that equipment?"

"Yep, any other questions?"

"Yes, How will this work?"

"Well we figured we could do it now because the adults are in an order of the phoenix meeting so there's almost no chance of one of them walking in. We'll get you to sit on your bed so that you don't hurt yourself by falling and because you know how it feels to actually faint so you can tell us if the symptoms are accurate."

"So I'll be unconscious until someone put's the antidote lolly in my mouth?"

"yes and no, if you're under and we give you the lolly you will wake up but just in case we have also made it so the person will wake up between the 30 second to 3 minute mark. So, will you do it?"

"Um, okay I'll do it"

"Great! We'll just get Ginny and Ron!" the twins said in unison

"I'll meet you in the bedroom?" Hermione asked.

"That sounded dirty you know that?" said Fred

Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way to her bedroom she then went through her bags in search of a book that she was given years ago, she didn't find it until Ron and Ginny were dragged in by Fred and George.

"What the bloody hell are we doing here?" Ron asked

"Here, I found this in my bag and I thought it might come in handy " Hermione said a she handed Fred and George a book on first aid.

"Thanks! I think it will" Fred said as he flipped through the book "you sure you don't need it?"

"Nahh, I have already memorised it." Hermione said

"Of course, I should have known, how else would Harry still be alive?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "so what do you want me to do?"

"Right this way Mademoiselle." The twins said in unison as they each held out a hand pointing towards her bed.

"You guys are really good at making me feel nervous you know!" Hermione said as she lay down on the bed.

"Well, don't feel nervous, you are going to be fine, Ron and Ginny are here to protect you in case we get a bit out of control when it happens."

"So that's what we're here for!" Ron exclaimed

"You may sit up now Mademoiselle." George said

Hermione sat up and was starting to shake, Ron saw this and rushed to her side and put his arm around her as he whispered into her ear 'It's going to be okay, It's going to be okay.'

Fred and George got straight to work on her check-ups and they were soon done.

"Okay Hermione your blood pressure is normal your reflexes are fine and your pulse doesn't exist shall we move on?" Fred said.

"What do you mean my pulse doesn't exist?"

"We checked your wrist but I couldn't find it."

"Nahh, I've always been like that check my neck."

So the twins checked her neck and found she had a normal pulse as well. So the twins put the orange lolly into her hand and she swallowed it.

"I feel sick, can I have some water?" Hermione said quietly, she felt the colour drain away from her face and she felt so light-headed. She could no-longer see anything, just fuzz and she heard Ron's voice "Hermione?" he sounded scared. All she needed to do was lie down, she started leaning backwards and then everything went black.

Hermione's body fell back, Ron was gripping onto her tightly and lay her pale, unconscious body onto her bed. His eyes were starting to form tears, it was even worse than the time she was petrified because she didn't look like a statue, she almost looked... dead.

"Are you sure these lollies are safe?" Ron choked

"Not at all!" Said the twins in unison.

"What! So for all you know she could be dying?" He yelled.

"Relax Ron this is what the check-ups are for." George said as he strapped a black band type thing on her arm (as he did only a while before) At the same time Fred went up to her neck to check her pulse but Ron's arms were wrapped tightly around it.

"Uh Ron, You're kind of choking her there, besides I need to check her pulse."

"Oh oops!" Ron said as he took his arms away from her neck.

"Well her blood-pressure is normal" George finally said after a couple of minutes silence. "I would move on to check her reflexes but that wouldn't really work." He added with a smile and then opened the book that Hermione gave them and started reading the sections on fainting.

"And her pulse exists" Fred said taking his index and middle finger away from her neck and looking away from the second hand on his watch. He then got out a notebook from his pocket and started writing down the symptoms he saw and the results.

While his brothers were busy Ron was still distressed, she was lying there so peacefully, so beautifully. Tears were running down his cheeks and he wrapped his arms around her body as though he could lie there forever.

It was only a minute or so later that his brothers cleared their throats. Ron got up (quite reluctantly) and moved away from the bed where his best friend lay. Fred searched through his bag and took out a purple lolly from an individually wrapped packed.

"Here goes nothing" he said as he placed it into her mouth. They watched Hermione's motionless body awaiting her to wake up ... But nothing happened.

"That's odd." George remarked.

"Why isn't she waking up? How long has it been George?" Fred asked.

"Uh oh!" George said

"Uh oh? What's uh oh?" Ron half yelled, starting to panic.

"It's been 3 and a half minutes, she should have woken up by herself now!" At this George started flicking through the muggle first aid book Hermione had given him and made it to the fainting section, as he was doing this Ron was going off into a panic filled rant, not even making sense of half the things he was saying and half crying at the same time.

As George was reading through the fainting section of the book he realised that Hermione's neat handwriting was written in the margins, describing under which circumstances muggle treatments were effective in the wizarding world, but no surprises, there was nothing on Skiving Snackboxes.

He took a chance and decided to try the muggle treatments and put her trunk on the edge of her bed and raised her legs onto it and used "aguamenti" to pour water into her cup and then dabbed it on her head. As all of this was happening the door knob began to turn and all of the Weasleys began to panic.

"Hey guys!" said a friendly voice "The Order of the Phoenix meetings over, you can now come down for some dinner ... What are you hiding?" Tonks asked. Seeing all the Weasley kids lined up in front of where a bed used to be, clearly covering up something.

"Tonks! Come in and close the door behind you!" Ginny whispered, Tonks did as she said and the Weasleys slowly moved away from the bed showing Hermione's unconscious body laying on her bed. Tonks listened to the what happened from Fred and George (with a few grunts from Ron and Ginny whenever they exaggerated) and Tonks looked utterly bemused.

"It's like that fairytale my father used to tell me." Tonks said almost to herself. This didn't help all of the red-haired purebloods though.

"A what?" all of the Weasley's said in unison.

"My father's muggle born so he used to tell me muggle fairytales and there was this one called Sleeping Beauty where a girl fell into a deep sleep." Tonks tried to explain.

"How did it end?" Ron asked curiously "Did she wake up?"

"Yeah! Of course she did, but she waited a bloody hundred years, I tell ya ..."

"How did she wake up?" All the Weasley's interrupted in unison.

"She was Kissed"

"Damn! If only Viktor Krum were here! He would love to kiss Herm-own-ninnie" Fred joked (with a surprisingly good impersonation of Viktor) but Ron didn't find it funny.

"Do you have any idea on how to help us?" Ginny pleaded Tonks

"I'm sorry Ginny, if the lollies didn't work nor the traditional methods my only other suggestion would be "Energate" but basic charms tell us that wouldn't work. Do you want me to call the others? St. Mungos probably knows what to do."

"No! Can we not call them yet? Please Tonks!" Fred begged "Can you buy us some more time?"

"Sure, just call me when you want to throw in the towel." Tonks said looking kind but a little worried and she left the room, when the door shut Fred George and Ginny all turned to Ron.

"What?" Ron asked.

"C'mon Ron! We know you like her!" Ginny pleaded.

"Oh no! You aren't seriously suggesting I kiss her!"

"You're the only hope we've got!" Fred said exasperated.

"And you could have everything you've ever wanted!" Ginny said

"Or we can pretend she woke up at 2 minutes, not uh oh ... 5"

Ron sighed "Okay! Go to the position you were in at 2 minutes."

They did as he said, Ron couldn't believe what he was about to do, he sat on the edge of the bed and slowly leaned in towards his best friend his lips met hers and gave a light kiss, he would have loved to stay there but he knew he couldn't so he quickly pulled away and watched his friend awaited her to move.

Just as he was about to lose hope Hermione groaned and stirred. All of the Weasley's let out a massive sigh of relief and rushed to her aid and about a minute later helped her downstairs. As Tonk's saw them walk past she said quietly to herself "And they all lived happily ever after!"

**So... what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. I like fics that could have actually happened somewhere in the series so those are the fics that I try to write no offence but I hate it when Dumbledore is giving orders during the war or something like that but anyway, that's just me please review! ILY!**


End file.
